Black Stickman (Stickman Fight)
"I don't have your money. I hired all this place. My plan is to start a business here and THEN I will pay you. When you came here, I wanted to tell you about this but instead you tried to chop me". Black Stickman explaining that he did not have the money. "Bye!" Black Stickman before locks Purple Stickman in a room. "In the tiny box!". Black Stickman lies about where the money is hidden. Black Stickman is one of two possible heroes in the stickman animation Funny Stickman Fight. He is a business owner who gets attacked by Purple Stickman when he demands his money. ''Funny Stickman Fight'' He appears in his house, smoking a cigar. Purple Stickman proceeds to enter the house by breaking down the door his axe. Black Stickman tells Purple Stickman to take seat. He does so. Black Stickman offers him some beer because according to him, it was "the best beer". Purple Stickman refuses because he does not drink beer. He asks for the money and tries to chop his friend with his axe. Black Stickman pulls out a gun which he had concealed underneath the table. He tries to shoot him and the gun is knocked out of his hands. He attempts to grab it, but Purple Stickman intervenes and damages it with his axe. They continue to fight and Purple Stickman forgot that he had damaged the gun. He attempts to shoot him with the same gun. Black Stickman goads him into shooting him. Purple Stickman pulls the trigger; the bullet hits the pushed-in metal and the gun blows up. Black Stickman hoots withe laughter but Purple Stickman throws the cigar dish at his face. They continue fighting. Black Stickman tries to kick Purple Stickman's stomach, but Purple Stickman kicks his balls, incapacitating him. Purple Stickman stumbles backwards and falls into a hole that was uncovered during the fight. Black Stickman follows him down where Purple Stickman attacks him with a sword. He grabs the sword while Purple Stickman resorts to using part of one nun-chuck. Purple defeats Black Stickman and knocks him down. He asks for his money and Black Stickman tells him the truth. They find a box and Purple decides it be a good idea to open it. They find another box inside. This box has a little remote with button stuck on it. Black Stickman thinks it is a bomb, so Purple Stickman decides to find out. Black Stickman was wrong. The button instead opens another room. They go inside where they find another box. They open it and find a tiny box. When they pull it out, a bomb is triggered. Black Stickman makes the first stand up. He climbs ontop of it and he says he will just jump. His escape attempt fails and Purple Stickman knocks the box down. He asks for his money and Black Stickman lies and say it is in the tiny box. Purple believes him. There is actually dynamite in the box. Black Stickman locks him inside the room. Before the doors close, Purple Stickman throws the box to him. He is possibly destroyed in the resulting explosion. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.45.07 PM.png|Black Stickman at peace Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.46.54 PM.png|Black Stickman offering Purple Stickman some beer Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.47.28 PM.png|Purple Stickman refusing the beer Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.56.59 PM.png|Black Stickman drawing out a gun from underneath his table Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.56.49 PM.png|Black Stickman VS Purple Stickman Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 1.57.07 PM.png|Black Stickman attempting to shoot Purple Stickman dead Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 11.12.43 AM.png|Purple Stickman using his axe to damage the gun Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.01.06 PM.png|The handgun explodes into fire Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.03.32 PM.png|Black Stickman is incapacitated Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.02.19 PM.png|The two of them about to discover the hidden room Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.04.27 PM.png|Purple Stickman falls into the hidden room Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.06.27 PM.png|Black Stickman VS Purple Stickman part two Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.08.01 PM.png|Purple Stickman strangling Black Stickman Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.08.40 PM.png|Black Stickman gasping for breath Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.09.39 PM.png|Black Stickman revealing the truth Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.10.45 PM.png|The two men discover the remote Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 2.11.32 PM.png|The men discover another room Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.04.47 PM.png|The two men discover a bomb Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.05.24 PM.png|Black Stickman tries to get out Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.06.18 PM.png|Black Stickman locking up Purple Stickman Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 3.07.18 PM.png|The building shakes when Black Stickman is possibly killed in the explosion